


爱豆追着我去签售怎么办 番外1

by CSCSCOUPS0808



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCSCOUPS0808/pseuds/CSCSCOUPS0808
Kudos: 3





	爱豆追着我去签售怎么办 番外1

“哥哥......别在这......我不想玩那个的.....”空无一人的后台休息室内，我看着一步步向我走来的崔胜澈，不断地后退着。

崔胜澈今天穿着黑色的西装，打着黑色的领带，里面包裹的严严实实，完全一副禁/欲/系/帅哥的模样，在舞台上跳拍手简直帅的我血槽已空，刚刚开完演唱会的他脖颈和额头早已被汗水浸湿，配上鲜红的唇妆，居然比平时穿真空还要性感。

狮子迈开脚步一点点靠近，盯着猎物的眼神危险至极，我看着他，情不自禁咽了咽口水。

如果早知道会是这样，我打死都不会来后台的。

不过这得从十多分钟前说起。

十多分钟前seventeen的演唱会刚刚散场，我还没走出场馆就收到了崔胜澈叫我来后台的信息。

单纯地以为只是去接辛苦了一晚上的爱豆兼男朋友下班的我乖乖去了后台，走进空无一人的休息室顿时觉得有些不对劲。

在我低头准备发信息给崔胜澈的同时，崔胜澈推门而入，还顺手反锁了休息室的门。

“哥哥？”我疑惑地抬头，看到刚刚下舞台还没换衣服卸妆的崔胜澈下意识屏住了呼吸。

毕竟今天这身禁欲西装我可真是太爱了。

崔胜澈冲我勾唇一笑，问：“还满意吗？”

“内？满意什么？”我一时没明白崔胜澈在说什么，只是觉得他盯着我的眼神很危险，就像他平时在床上的样子....

“不是说喜欢禁欲西装吗？今天的还满意吧？”崔胜澈单手解开西装上的扣子，朝我走近：“看完演唱会嗓子都喊哑了，不是叫你别那么用力喊吗，一会记得喊小声一点，不然明天要说不出话了。”

我看着他修长好看的手指一个个解开西装的扣子，渐渐露出里面的白色衬衣和黑色领带，突然有种不太好的预感，但还是疑惑地问他：“为什么明天会说不出话？”

虽说刚刚看演唱会是喊的嗓子很疼，但是一般休养一晚上明天就能恢复如初了，并不会到说不出话的程度。

不过转念一想，有一种情况确实会让我明天说不出话，那不就是......我被脑子里突然冒出来的想法吓了一条，不可思议地看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈挑了挑眉，把西装外套脱下来扔到休息室的沙发上，伸手继续扯领带，走向我的步伐也加快了，他笑着，用低沉磁性的嗓音对我说：“小猫忘了吗？不是你想看我穿着禁欲的西装，和你玩捆绑play吗？”

我惊的瞪大了眼睛，之前崔胜澈一直没再提过这件事，我也就当给爱豆发小黄文这事算翻篇了，毕竟当时也被他半诱惑半威胁地罚了一顿亲，没想到他居然记得一清二楚：演唱会后台，禁欲，捆绑.....我真的是悔青了肠子！

“哥哥....我错了....我不想玩捆/绑play的....那种文章，我只是看看而已....”我慌慌张张地往后退，但是后面就是墙壁了，再没有后退的余地，我看着离我越来越近的崔胜澈，咬着唇做最后的挣扎：“哥哥.....别在这.....我们回家再....”

这里可是演唱会后台啊，要是一会成员们进来怎么办，被发现的话我真的没脸见人了。

崔胜澈长腿一迈来到我面前，身体前倾，一手撑在墙壁上做出壁咚的姿势，另一只手搂上了我的腰，把我完完全全禁锢在他的怀里，我抬头对上他的眼，狮子漂亮的大眼睛里满是得逞的笑意：“好，那我们回家再玩，哥哥一定会满足你的。”  


直到手腕被黑色的领带结结实实地捆住，我才从无限后悔与懊恼中清醒过来。

崔胜澈身上还穿着白色的西装内衬和黑色的西装裤，一副衣冠楚楚的禁欲模样。

我挣扎了两下发现根本挣不开捆住我手腕的领带，兽性大发的狮子在床上可不是好惹的，不想明天下不了床的我眨巴着眼睛，可怜兮兮地开口：“哥哥我不喜欢这样的......”

崔胜澈凑过来亲我的脸颊，温热的呼吸打在我的鼻尖上，他用半信半疑地语气反问我：“真的吗？”

“真的真的！”我用力点点头，希望最亲爱的爱豆加恋人可以放过我。

可惜事实并不如愿，他张嘴轻轻咬了我的鼻子一口：“小骗子，明明就很喜欢，你都不知道看过多少篇了。”

我羞的满脸通红，内心懊恼怎么会被崔胜澈发现了，但是想起之前看的小黄文写的捆绑play ，再看看眼前衣冠楚楚浑身散发着禁欲气息的男人，我下意识地咽了咽口水，隐隐有些兴奋。

崔胜澈自然把我的反应尽收眼底，他低笑一声，卸了妆的嘴唇贴上了我的，舌头霸道地撬开我的齿关，深深地吻着我，手指也摸上了我衬衫的衣扣，今天的我穿着一身好看的春装，上半身是淡绿色的衬衫，因为没有去摇滚区挤坑所以下半身搭配一条浅棕色的短裙，没想到这身倒是方便了某只狮子“行凶”。

淡绿色衬衣的扣子很快被他解了一半，崔胜澈却突然停了下来，他温柔地舔了舔我的唇瓣后起身离开，我不解地睁开了眼睛，看见崔胜澈走到放着周边和应援物的架子边，取下了印着S.COUPS的粉蓝色的官方应援手幅。

“哥哥？”我看着他勾起唇角露出的灿烂笑容缩了缩脖子，直觉告诉我接下来的情况很可能会变得更糟。

果不其然，狮子先生拿着我的手幅再次来到我面前，手幅覆盖上我的眼睛，眼前瞬间变得一片漆黑，可惜双手被捆住的我根本无法阻止他的动作，只能仍由他蒙上了我的眼睛，脑子里只记得被蒙住眼睛的前一秒看见崔胜澈的喉结上下滚动了一下。

失去视觉以后，听觉变得更加灵敏，身体的敏/感程度也成倍地增加，我听到崔胜澈在我耳边用他那磁性沙哑的嗓音温柔地说：“好好感受我。”

“唔....哥哥别.....”崔胜澈顺着我的脖颈往下亲吻，我感受到他的呼吸带来的痒意，让我难/耐的想逃开，可是双手被束//缚，身体也被男人炙/热的身躯压/着，根本动弹不得，我只觉得自己像是一条在砧板上的任人宰割的鱼，连反抗都做不到。

男人的手一路往下，解/开了衬衣所有的衣扣，手指撩拨着女孩身上的敏/感/点，崔胜澈看着自己身下微微颤抖的小猫，回想起之前她发给他的小/黄/文，勾起唇角邪魅一笑。

既然小猫喜欢，那么作为她的男朋友，他自然要亲力亲为满足她脑补的欲望了不是吗？

这样想着，他再次吻上了她白皙的锁骨，在上面烙下属于他的痕迹。

神清气爽的大狮子躺在床上把我搂在怀里，温柔地舔吻着我的耳垂，问：“满意了吗？”

我气鼓鼓地推开他，一点都不满意好吗，被人吃干抹净就算了，偏偏吃的那个人还穿的衣冠楚楚，真的是得了便宜还卖乖。

崔胜澈看着我鼓起一张红扑扑的小脸的可爱模样，轻啄我的脸颊，温顺得像只兔子：“真的不满意吗？”

我狠狠瞪了他一眼：“一点都不满意。”

“这样啊。”崔胜澈一个翻身把我压倒，主动地解/开自己身上的衬衣，露出结实的肌肉：“那我们再来一次，不满意我们就做到满意为止！”

“呀崔胜澈！唔......”

腹黑的狮子笑着吻住心爱的小猫，既然小猫不满意，那他就亲力亲为做到她满意好了，反正他们还有很多时间.....

只是不久之后的一天，当他的小猫兴冲冲地拿着他的黑色领带说想要绑、他的时候，崔胜澈才发现自己栽了，因为被绑住只能看着小猫在他身上点火自己却吃不到的感觉更痛苦啊！


End file.
